A Gift From Piko
by Kasanelover
Summary: I...I can't explain. o3o None of the characters mentioned in the text belong to me.


**It's April Fool's Day! Again! Which means I must write a birthday story for the one, the only, Kasane twins! I mean, I care for Ted more but whatever.**

She hit puberty with her boyfriend two years ago. She became a chimeran hero last year. And she's 20 today. Born a warrior, made into a warrior. A beast. A battle machine. A rama-lama-ding-dong for all we care. For her, today was a day for reflection and partying. Mostly partying but for sure some reflection.

Her brother on the other hand celebrated with dancing, cake, and gifts. You know, you're stereotypical birthday party for a 36 year old man, except more fun.

Piko, still being tall and mature looking, greeted Teto as she sat at the table thinking. "Hey hon."

She turned to him. "Hey."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She flicked her tail.

He sat beside her and held her hand. He tried to stare into her eyes but she was looking down for a bit. "What's wrong?"

"20 years, Piko."

"Since? You know, other than your birth."

"Just that. And so much has happened in between."

"True. From being a wild chimera to being a chimera leader. A tiny child to a grown woman. A single woman to..."

"A woman in a successful relationship with another male."

"...yeah. About that."

She stared at Piko with her pupils becoming mere slits. She growled lowly and her tail flicked at a fast pace. "Where are you getting at?"

"It's not a break up. Trust me."

She calmed down and stopped flicking her tail. "Oh. Sorry for assuming such a thing."

"It's fine. Anyways..." He pulled a 3 layered cake from behind him and placed it in front of her. "I got you a little something."

"Oh Piko. You shouldn't have." She sniffed the cake and studied it carefully.

"I had to. Anything for my girlfriend. And don't worry, I didn't put anything that could kill you or make your react in a way that can leave in a bad situation."

"Good boy. I don't wanna die just yet." She giggled before using a fork to eat from the bottom of the cake.

While she wasn't looking, he pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened this small box and quickly placed it's content on top of the cake. Then he threw the box into a little garbage can that lacked a lid.

She eventually took notice of this item and looked at it. "What's this for?" It was a ring.

"Take a guess."

She thought for a moment. She examined the ring by looking at it from all angles and feeling it. She even went as far as to sniff it and lick it. "Hmm...jewelry to wear to make people jealous."

"Well, it'll surely make others jealous but no, that's not it's main purpose."

"Something to donate to charity."

"No."

"Gimme a hint please."

"It has to do with us."

She thought for a moment again. "Hmmm...we won the lottery." She said jokingly.

He laughed. "I'm assuming you figured it out."

"Yes. And I feel very, very, very happy that I can't express it somehow so I'm calm." She said calmly.

"Should I expect a sudden outburst of tears or a death bringing hug?"

"Yes, yes you should. Or at least be prepared for it."

"Got it." He coiled his tail around his sides. "Better."

She slipped the ring on the third finger on her right hand and stared at it before wagging her tail wildly. "I love it. It fits my tiny fingers."

"I'm glad you do. It was rather expensive."

"Aww, Piko. You didn't have to go as far as spending thousands if not hundreds of dollars on me. We've established this before, remember? It prevents us from feeling guilty and be more honest with what we receive rather than just liking something because the other person spent so much money on it when the reality of it is you despise it."

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry hon."

"It's fine. I love it either way. That I'm honest about. I chimera truth it!"

Chimera truths were powerful in her species; more specifically the mythology ones like the lion-goat-dragon-snake hybrid. Not that she had any goat blood in her but rather human and bird blood. Chimera truths couldn't be broken, nor could they be denied. They functioned like a promise and acknowledged as a fact or scientific law. No one could say otherwise, not even the person to claims their statement to be a chimera truth. So those who say it must be careful with it and be 100% positive about the statement.

"Chimera truth it, eh? What about double chimera truth?"

She gasped and nearly lost the ring in astonishment, mainly because it nearly slipped off her finger. "It's the ultimate form of chimera truth! Piko, you are a genius!"

"Sooo..."

"It's non-existent. But I promise you this, I will bring that up to the board and see what everyone thinks."

"Don't you mean-"

"Not yet! When it's official, then you can bring that up."

"Ah. Okay."

"Good boy. Now, I have to go get Nana from Nigaito's house." She stood up and spread her wings, leaving the house.

He sighed and stood up putting a lid on her birthday cake. He pushed in chair and was about to leave the area when she opened the front door and had the upper half of her body in the house.

"Oh, and Piko?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"The answer is yes." She giggled and closed the door, taking flight.

He became flustered. She said yes. Now he had the perfect present for her next year.

A perfect wedding.


End file.
